1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircrafts, and more specifically to aircraft landing gear.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The use of aircrafts continues to increase as they are used for ever more diverse operations. Landing gear is critical to an aircraft. Many aircraft have landing gear that retract after takeoff. This can significantly reduce drag, which in turn allows for greater speeds and/or greatly increases the time the aircraft can remain aloft.
In some instances, however, the landing gear does not deploy or does not fully deploy. The failure of the landing gear to deploy typically requires a crash landing that does significant damage to the aircraft if not totally destroying the aircraft.